Rise and Fall
by AlexTheScarred
Summary: A prophecy was made, about Caitlin-Rose Whitlock and Seth Lucas Clearwater , both immortal, who have powers beyond any other, who will rid the world of the Volturi, who will become the leaders of the vampires. Slash, OC, Lemons, Torture, T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing, watching the sunrise over the tall trees from where we were camped in the woods. I heard the trees rustle behind me and I didn't turn, because I knew who would be there and what they were doing.

"What are you doing out here? Everyone else is in the tents" He said and I didn't answer, still looking at the rising sun. "I was bored. Why are you here?" I asked him, turning to look at his face. The sun was playing over his face, making him close his eyes, and his skin was beautiful.

"I'm here because you are. Anything wrong?" He asked me and I smiled, walking towards him slowly with a smile. "You have something on your face" I said and he looked at me. "Where?" I walked up near him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Right here" I said and kissed him slowly. "I think everyone's awake now" He said once I pulled away.

Rosalie was moving around now, already dressed in designer shorts and heels. "Why are you wearing heels on a camping trip?" I asked her and she shot me a look. "Because I can" She said and I smiled. Edward and Alice were coming out of their tent and Jasper went to check on Caitlin.

He shook her a few times, but she wouldn't wake. "Caitlin Whitlock! Get up now!" He called and she rolled over, startled. "Yeah?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Time to get up" He said and she nodded. "Okay Daddy" She said and got up, closing the tent doors and dressing.

"Breakfast, for those who need to eat" I said, starting on the bacon and eggs. All the family had decided to go on a camping trip, so me, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Caitlin, Collin, Jake and Renesmee.

About 50 years after Edward and Bella got married, Edward had feelings for Alice and her and Jasper weren't together by that time. Edward and Alice are now married and happy, Jasper is with me and Bella hasn't found anyone yet. I have a feeling someone will imprint on her soon though.

Collin and Caitlin were best friends and hung out all the time. It reminds me of Bella and Jake. We found Caitlin after Jasper and I went to Texas for a honeymoon and had found her. Jasper was married when he went into war, and his wife got pregnant the day he left, and he never found out. She got turned into a vampire by someone and she had powers. She can turn human and has can cry, sleep and eat, but she doesn't eat much, preferring to hunt animals.

I was cooking for myself, Collin, Jake and Renesmee. "Foods ready" I said and they came, filling their plates up. "Wanna go hunting with me? Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his head into my shoulder. "Yeah, after I eat. You can hunt and I'll watch" I said, eating the bacon and eggs, while looking around at everyone else.

Rosalie and Emmett were in their tent, doing things I didn't want to know, Carlisle and Esme decided to stay behind, to get some "alone" time. Bella was looking after Renesmee and the others went hunting I think.

"Ready?" I said, putting my plate down. Jasper stood up and took my hand. "Back soon guys" I said and they nodded. "Bye guys" Caitlin said and we ran into the trees. I phased into my wolf form, running beside Jasper.

We ran into a big clearing, far away from the others and I phased back and sat on the ground, watching Jasper hunt. He stood still in the middle of the clearing, listening to the sounds around us. A buck walked slowly into the clearing at the other end and Jasper struck, flying towards it, biting into its neck.

I always like watching him hunt, because he's more animalistic and intense. I watched him drink the buck dry and drop it to the ground. He came and sat beside me and I took his hand. "Your heart's racing" He said quietly, turning to face me.

"Yeah. It always does when I'm around you" I said and he shook his head. "I can feel the lust. You want me" He said and I shook. "Yes" I whispered, almost to quiet for him to hear me. He turned my head, looking into my eyes, his amber ones intense and bright.

He leaned over and kissed me, running his hands underneath my shirt. "Do you want this? Tell me before I lose control and ravish you against a tree" He said huskily into my ear and I moaned. "Yeah" I said and he pulled my shirt up over my head, throwing it somewhere behind him.

I kissed his collarbone, nipping lightly and he growled. "Seth? Jasper?" I heard a voice call out from the trees and cursed. Jasper growled and put my shirt back on me, pulling me to my feet. Caitlin came into view, covering her eyes and ears.

"You can open your eyes Caitie" I said, chuckling and she moved her hands, looking at both of us fully dressed. "Oh good. We're going home now. Are you coming?" She asked and I nodded. "I was hoping to" Jasper whispered in my ear and I shook my head. "Me too" I said and noticed Caitlin's cheeks were red.

"Caitlin?" I asked and she turned around. "Do you have a crush on me?" I asked and her cheeks went even more red. "You do don't you?" I asked but didn't get an answer. I frowned and Jasper put his hand on my arm.

"You imprinted on me. There's nothing you can do" He said and I nodded. "She'll come around. Come on. Let's go home" He said and I walked with him. "So I can make love to you properly" He said and I blushed. That sounded awesome but I hated that phrase. You don't make love. It happens naturally. I told Jasper this and he laughed. "Fine. I want to ravish your body and leave you breathless. Better?" He said and I smirked.

"Think you can do all that?" I asked and he growled, pulling me close and leaning close to my ear. "And more babe. Wait and see" He growled and I shivered, wanting to get home faster now. "Well lets go then" I said, walking into the campsite to find it all packed up and everyone was waiting for us. "Come on you guys, you can do that at home" Emmett yelled and I blushed, getting into the car, Jasper behind me.

We were driving down the drive, listening to Bella and Alice argue about clothes and listening to music, when the Jeep smashed into something and we got thrown around. I was squished into the seat, half on Jasper's lap. Emmett got out to check what happened.

"Guys, come have a look at this" He said, and we went to look. He had hit something, something that had went away, because it wasn't there anymore. "Looking for me?" We heard a voice from the left and a tree caught on fire to our left, and the Cullen's moved away quickly.

"Come out" Edward yelled, and we heard footsteps walking towards us, out of the trees. It was a young man, a human, with short black hair, a smirk on his face.

"Hello" He said, smirking at all of us, like he knew something we didn't. Edward looked like he couldn't read the young boys mind and frowned. "What's your name?" Emmett said, moving in front on the girls. "Hunter Montgomery"

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking at him. He smelt different. Not quite human. "I was sent here to collect two powerful people. One is a vampire and one isn't. One has the power of wind and the other has telepathy" He said, looking at me, then Caitlin.

"Powerful?" Bella asked and Emmett laughed. "Yes. Watch" He said, making flames appear in the middle of his palm.

"There was a prophecy made, about two people, both immortal, who would be the ones to take down the Volturi. It was said, that one could create hurricanes, and the other could move things, more powerful than any two people on earth" He said and Jasper hooked his arm around our waists.

"You can go. Not happening" He said, pulling us away. Hunter took a step towards us and everyone went to stop him, but they seemed to have been glued to the ground, because they couldn't do anything.

Jasper attacked Hunter, biting him all over when someone ran up behind us and grabbed me and Caitlin, running and shoving us into a dark van. When I woke up again, I was in a room, with me and Caitlin, both of us strapped to chairs.

The door opened and a girl walked in, sitting down right in our line of vision. "Hello Caitlin-Rose Whitlock and Seth Lucas Clearwater"


	2. Chapter 2

_The door opened and a girl walked in, sitting down right in our line of vision. "Hello Caitlin-Rose Whitlock and Seth Lucas Clearwater"_

"Who are you?" I demanded, staring the girl down. No way was she going to mess with my family. "My name is Ashlynne Maria Grey. We need you two come with us and meet some people. When you do, we will let you go" She said and I growled at her.

"Let us go back to our family, you bitch" I spat, making Seth stir and pick his head up. "Where are we?" Seth said, narrowing his eyes Ashlynne. "Where is Jasper?" He said. "He's at his home. He's worried about you, Seth Lucas Clearwater" She said and Seth shook his head.

"How do you know who we are?" He asked, and narrowed his eyes at her. "I know all about you. I know all about you too, Caitlin-Rose Whitlock. Everything you have ever done, everywhere you have ever been, every moan and noise you have made, I've heard it" She said, making Seth blush.

I snickered at the implications of that. "When's my birthday? What is my mother's name? Who is my father? How old am I?" I asked her. She looked straight at me. " Thirteenth of June 1930. Adele Grey. Jasper Whitlock. 80." She said, making me gasp. She knew all about me.

"When's my birthday? What is my father's name? What is my wolf form? How old am I?" Seth asked her, though I only registered it. I was too busy thinking about where she might have got the information from. I heard her reply.

"Harry Clearwater. Sandy coloured. 18" She said and Seth gasped. "How do you know everything about us?" I asked her, but before she could answer, Seth asked a question. "What did me and Jasper do last night?" He asked, and I groaned.

"I believe you had sex, judging by the noises we could hear" She said and I chuckled. I was beginning to like this girl. "We?"

"There are more of us. Humans call us mutants. Hunter is one of two people I know who can use fire freely. There are millions of us. I can take you to some of them if you like" She said, and I nodded, curious about these people. "What can you do?" I asked, and she got a sadistic smirk. "I control water. Meaning I can pull every single bit of water out of your body right now, and kill you instantly" She said and shivers ran down my spine. She had killed before. I could feel it.

They blindfolded us again, so we couldn't see where we were going, but judging from my senses, we were going east. After a long drive, the car slowed to a stop and the door opened. Ashlynne reached up and pulled off our blindfolds. We were at a large, school like building, with kids running around and playing basketball. What shocked me about this, though, was some of the kids. Kids who could teleport. Who could fly.

"Come on. The older ones are inside. Waiting for us" She said, walking towards the huge doors. Inside was very modern looking. It had wood panels along the walls, and I could here lots of people talking and doing stuff. Including two very horny people on the top floor, who I could hear clearly.

"Through here" She said, leading us through more doors, opening a set a the end of a long hallway, where a dozen or so people were sitting, waiting. "Ahh, Ashlynne" An old guy said, rolling his wheelchair over to us. "I assume these are the people?" He said and she nodded. "Caitlin-Rose Whitlock and Seth Luca Clearwater"

"Have a seat" He said, and I took one on the outer edge, next to Seth, who was already seated. I kicked his leg and rolled my eyes, and he smiled slightly. "So, who are you?" I asked, looking at the occupants of the room.

Next to Seth, there was a tall blonde guy, holding the hand of a tall girl with short brown hair. He introduced himself as Warren. I eventually got everyone to tell me their names, with the exception of two. One girl in particular, seemed very friendly. She told me her name was Marie, and she had grew up in Texas too.

Their names were Bobby, Warren, Kitty, Marie, Jubilation, Piotr, Pietro, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Remy and Professor X, and two unknown people.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking at Prof. X, who looked to be the leader here. "We are here to help you develop your powers. I must say, Caitlin, your powers are much more advanced than anything I've ever seen" He said, and I nodded. "I'm a vampire" I said, and noticed one of the guys who wouldn't give me his name leaned forward, as did Marie.

"Really? So you drink blood and hate garlic? Cool" He said, and I smiled, showing my teeth to him, elongating them, so they were pushing over my lips and he paled a little. "Yes" I said, lying.

"Do you have a mutant name?" Bobby asked me, and I looked at him and cocked my head to the side. "What?"

"You know. Mine is Iceman, this guy beside me, who's name is John, is Pyro, Kitty is ShadowCat, Jubilation is Jubilee, Piotr is Colossus, Pietro is QuickSilver, Ororo is Storm, Scott is Cyclops, Jean is phoenix, Remy is Gambit, Warren is Angel and the guy skulking over there is Logan, or Wolverine. And Marie is Rogue" He said and I nodded.

"Can I ask some questions?" I asked, looking to Professor X and he nodded. "Why are you all called that?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. I was most curious with Piotr, Pietro, Warren and John.

"I'll explain this" Marie said, smiling at me. "Bobby's is Iceman, because he can control ice. John is Pyro, because he controls fire. Kitty is shadowcat, because she can walk through walls and doors, Jubilee is Jubilee because she likes that name, Piotr is Colossus, because he is HUGE! And he can turn metal, Pietro is QuickSilver, because his molecules change incredibly fast. Ororo is Storm, because she can control the weather. Scott is Cyclops, because he shoots lasers from his eyes. Remy is Gambit, because, well, I don't really know. Warren is Angel because he can fly, Logan has a metal skeleton, and I'm Rogue, because I'm a runaway" She concluded, and I nodded.

"I think we can let everyone talk now" The bald guy said, I forgot his name. I made my name over to John and tapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "Bobby likes it when you lick his ear" I said quietly, before moving back a few steps.

"I like you" He said, turning around with a big smile on his face. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I can read minds, Control emotions, see the future and I can take powers" I said, moving my hand on top of his. "Now, I can control fire" I said, conjuring one in my palm. "Wow. That is… amazingly awesome" He said, and I laughed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Show me around?" I said, and he nodded. "Wait, and your boyfriend and Bobby can come with us" He said and I nearly choked when I heard Seth being called my boyfriend. "What?"

"If you knew my whole back story, you would find that incredibly funny" I said, and he took my arm, and all four of us walked out of the room. "What is your backstory?" Bobby asked, and I looked to Seth, before nodding.

"I was born in Texas, year 1930. To a man called Jasper Whitlock and Adele Grey. Jasper went to war, but he got turned into a vampire and never knew about me. I got turned into a vampire when I was 16 and Jasper found me twenty years ago. I live with Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Seth and Quil. Quil is my bestfriend, Alice and Edward are together, as are Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. Bella is alone for now though she does have a half vampire daughter. Seth and my father are together" I said, and John burst out laughing at the end bit, and I knew he understood what I meant.

"What about you Seth?" Bobby said, looking at John in concern. "Aahh, well, I'm sixteen. I live in La Push, with my mother. My father died last year and my sister is living with Emily our cousin. I'm a werewolf, and I can shapeshift into one. We have this thing, like love at first sight, except stronger, and that's what happened with me and Jasper" I said, and Bobby looked at me sadly when I said my father was dead.

"Hey guys! These are the new kids!" John said to the loud room we had just walked into, and it was like someone had flipped a silent switch. Everyone stopped talking, and Rogue smiled and waved us over. I noticed she had her hand linked with Piotr's.

"So, you and Piotr" I said to her with a sly smile. "Yeah" She said dreamily, and I smiled. "So, whos couples here?" I asked, and Kitty laughed. "Too many people, Hun" She said, laughing. I smiled. I liked her.

"Well, there's me and Piotr, Angel and Kitty, Jean and Scott, Remy and Pietro, and the cutest of us all, John and Bobby" She said, smiling at John, who scowled and I laughed at him. I patted his hand. "Don't worry. I'll still prank people with you" I said, and he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I knew I would like you"

"No pranks, John" said Kitty, pointing her fork at him in a rather threatening manner. "Leave my chocolate stash alone too" She said, and he took her food from her fork, and she kit him on the head with it.

I saw Ashlynne walk in, holding the hand of a beautiful tall red head, followed by four guys. "Who's those people with Ashlynne?" I asked, nudging Rogue. She looked up and smiled, waving at them and they walked our way and we moved to make room for them.

"Guys, this is Caitlin-Rose and Seth. Guys, this is Ashlynne Grey, Ruby-Rose Taylor, Arik and Scott Marshall, Jay Spencer and Josh Halloway." She announced and I laughed. "Hey" I said and they smiled.

"Are you guys together too?" I asked, and they looked at me. "Yeah. Me and Ruby, Jay and Josh, are, but Scott and Arik are brothers" Ashlynne said, and I looked at Scott and Arik. They did look alike, except one was older.

"Can I call you Ash?" I asked, and she looked at me. "Can I call you Caitie, Lyn or Rose?" She said and I nodded. "Yeah, sure you can call me Ash" She laughed and I nodded. "Do you guys have powers?"

"Oh, yeah. I can control technology, Ruby can move things with her mind, Jay can create illusions, Josh can feel emotions, and Arik and Scott can both control the elements" She said, and I looked at them all. "What about you?"

"I can create fire, water, wind, feel emotions, read minds, see the future, inflict immense pain, take away senses, I can track people, I can break and make emotional bonds, I can talk to animals and I can control technology" I said, and they looked shocked. "You must be really powerful" Ruby said, opening her mouth to put food in. I could see fangs.

"Vampire" I said, and Ruby looked at me. "You're a vampire. That makes sense. I've seen you before. It's nice to meet again, Kate" I said, smiling. Kate had been the one that turned me and she could mask her vampire scent. "I was wondering when you would recognise me" She said, letting her true accent come out, startling everyone. She had a thick Irish accent.

"Is everyone finished? We could go play Never Have I Ever?" Kitty suggested, and everyone nodded. We got up, walking out the door. We must have looked like a scary sight. Me and Kate walked in front, and I could feel my facial mask slip into place. The one where no one can see what I'm feeling.

(…)

Somehow, we had got a bottle of vodka, and were playing Never Have I Ever. "I have never,…had sex, in the shower" Rogue said, and I took a drink, passing it to Seth, who also took a drink. Bobby, John, Kitty, Warren and Piotr also drank. I nudged Seth. "I'm glad we weren't home" I said, and burst into giggles. "My turn" Kitty said, "I have never… kissed a girl" She said. God at this rate, I will be drunk before ten. Me, Bobby, John, Piotr, Warren, Rogue, Ruby, Ash, Jay, Josh, Arik and Logan drank.

I noticed some of us weren't as into the game as they were when we had first started. For example, Kitty had Warren in the corner, and looked to be in a very heavy makeout session. Bobby and John were on the bed, doing things I'm pretty sure was borderline illegal. Ruby and Ash had disappeared to the bathroom, and I could hear water running. Soon, everyone had left to "sleep" except me, Jay, Josh, Seth, Rogue, Bobby, John and Logan

"Lets play spin the bottle" I said, laughing. I picked up the empty vodka bottle and span before anyone could object. It landed on Logan first, then I span again, and it landed on John. Logan had a disgusted expression on his face. "It's only a game" I said, nudging him towards John.

For a guy who was straight, he looked like he enjoyed it. He crawled over and straddled John's hips, and kissed him hard, holding his shoulders violently. It went on for well over 5 minutes, and I think Bobby was enjoying this. The little voyeur. "I think that's enough guys" I said, and Logan moved back.

Everyone decided to leave after that, and I caught Logan before he was about to leave. "What was that about?" I asked, and he looked at me. "What was what about?"

"You and John. That long kiss. Your sweet on him, aren't you" I said, and he nodded dejectedly. "I was once, but now it's someone else, who won't want me" He said, and I shook my head. "Can't you see? Don't you see the way he looks at you?" I demanded and he looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Kurt! God, I only got here today, and I could see it. Talk to him!" I said, giving him a push towards Kurt's room. "How do you know that?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes. "I can read minds, Scott, and see the future. When I read his mind, he thinks of you. When I look into his future, you're in it" I said, smiling.

He nodded, and hesitantly walked off in the direction of Kurt's room. I looked around the room they assigned me. The bed was messed up, and had Bobby and John crashed on it, so I had no hope of sleeping there. I made a decision to walk to Rogue's room, and ask to crash. "Hey, Rogue. Can I sleep here tonight. Bobby and John are on my bed" I said and she laughed. "Yeah, sure. Come in"

(…)

The next morning, I woke up to Rogue kicking the end of the bed. "Caitlin it's time for the meeting. The professor wants to see all of us" I shot up of bed and pulled on whatever clothes were closest. Rogue looked amused. "Are you okay in my clothes?" She said, and I looked down. I was a pair of jeans, that were too long for me, and a black shirt, covered by a purple hoodie. "Oh, I'll give them back later" I said, and she laughed. "Yeah, that's fine."


End file.
